1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fittings for fluid conduit systems. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure relate to systems and methods for detection of leaks from fluid conduits.
2. Description of Background
Fluid containers or conduits are used to store and transport various types of fluids. Detection of leakage from a fluid conduit is important in many industries, especially when the fluid being contained is a sterile fluid, or when the fluid is toxic or combustible, thereby being a safety hazard, or if the fluid is an expensive or scarce resource, such as medical materials. In particular, there is a need for monitoring and detection of moisture leaking from a conduit without necessarily having to physically or visually inspect the conduit.